


A Guide to Exploring Your Desire

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, sexy!tadashi, trans boy!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro comes home throbbing. Since his brother had walked into their room that morning, dripping wet and wearing only a loose towel around his middle, the space between his legs ached terribly. He silently blames Tadashi, and his utterly perfect abdominal muscles, for the day-long distraction he had suffered through, even though he knows that the image of his half-naked brother should not have had this kind of effect on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide to Exploring Your Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't even know. Just - don't judge me okay. Please excuse the weird present-tense this was written in. This was originally just supposed to be a detailed head canon that ran away from me.

Hiro comes home throbbing. Since his brother had walked into their room that morning, dripping wet and wearing only a loose towel around his middle, the space between his legs ached terribly. He silently blames Tadashi, and his utterly perfect abdominal muscles, for the day-long distraction he had suffered through, even though he knows that the image of his half-naked brother should not have had this kind of effect on him.

He doesn't even lock the door to their bedroom, much too impatient for polite precaution. As soon as the door behind him closes with a soft click, he immediately strips himself of his cargo shorts and soaking boxers. Normally, he wouldn't do this in their bedroom. Normally, he would wait until he was in the shower, where a locked door and the sounds of running water gave him enough privacy to release his inhabitants. But, this wasn't a normal time.

Hiro is utterly frustrated in a way he had never been before. While he has had urges to explore the changes puberty has horrifyingly brought about, they had never been this strong before. In a haze of sexual fervor, his brain brilliantly decides that relieving himself on Tadashi's bed would have the desired effect, although what that effect was he had little clue.

He lays upon his brother's bed, using his pillows to comfort his head as he settles himself on the familiar comforter. His hand boldly searches for the spot just above his entrance that sends a quick jolt through his pelvis. He uses his index finger to give the nub gentle, languid strokes, which sends a rolling wave of soft pleasure to course through him. But, it isn't enough.

Hiro nearly whines from the continued dissatisfaction. He knows he needs something, but he's unsure as to what that is. In a fit, he turns his head sharply into his brother's pillow. The incredible smell of his shampoo, musky and masculine, permeates through his nose. All at once, as though the very lingering presence of his older brother could physically touch him, he feels an electric shock of bliss radiate outwards from his center to his fingertips and toes.

The epiphany is sudden and mortifying, but he decides to have a crisis about it later when he isn't so charged with sensual energy. Instead, he allows his brain to conjure the image of his brother's head between his legs. In his mind, Tadashi gives his younger brother a knowing smirk, which betrays the satisfaction he feels from knowing that it was him to make Hiro tremble with unadulterated want. As Hiro’s fingers work over his nether regions, he imagines his older brother using his tongue to trace exquisite patterns over his moist flesh while he looks up at his younger brother with adoring eyes. It doesn't take much more than a few more touches over his excited clit for the pleasure to mount and mount until it crescendos beautifully. The levee breaks, and as his orgasm quakes through him, a small gush of liquid escapes from him.

Hiro gasps. The bliss, much like his earlier frustration, was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was so strong and so forceful that it caused him to bolt upright into a sitting position, even as his legs convulsed. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy pulls him into an undertow of warm comfort, which was enough to make him lethargic, but not unaware. With a deep shame, he stared at the small puddle that formed between his spread legs. Had he really just - ?

Without thinking much further, too ashamed to analyze the fact that he may have just urinated on his brother’s bed in the throes of passion, he jumps out of bed and collects the soiled comforter. But, before Hiro could retrieve his clothing and run down the stairs discretely, the door to his bedroom opens to reveal the object of his desires.

A hot flash of embarrassment burns through him. He notices, far too acutely, how Tadashi’s sweat-soaked, translucent-white workout shirt clings wonderfully to his broad chest and how tightly his black bike shorts wrap around his powerful legs. He doesn’t need to see himself to know that his cheeks are painted blood-red. He quickly hides himself in the comforter in a vain attempt at modesty.

Tadashi pulls the headphones out of his ears, music still audible in the silence of the room. He glances over at his little brother. His eyebrow quirks while he tilts his head slightly. “What are you doing with my sheets?” he asks softly and without the accusation Hiro fearfully thought would be dripping from his words.

Hiro begins to stammer on, but before he can even finish a sentence, Tadashi walks towards him. He stops when he is but a step away from his little brother, whose eyes are darting around the taller man in an attempt to look for an escape route. Hiro assesses, to his dismay, that there is no way to escape his brother, whose gaze has fallen to the discarded clothing on the floor.

Tadashi looks back up at Hiro. The softness in his eyes did not dissipate, but the edges sharpen slightly. His mouth sets itself in the same knowing smirk Hiro had previously fantasized about, which causes his center to tingle pleasantly. Tadashi's head hovers over him, and somehow the action adds a level of heat to their interaction.

"Were you - ?" he asks; an amusement lingers in his unspoken words.

Hiro, with no way out, comes clean with a nod of his head.

“In my bed? Why?” His words express his curiosity, but they also seem probing, as though he were reaching for something.

Hiro bites his lip. He looks away from his brother. He racks his mind for some sort of excuse, but his brain is still fogged from his afterglow, preventing any productive thoughts from penetrating through.

"Were you thinking about me?" His elder brother’s question cuts through the cloud.

Hiro’s awareness comes back to him sharply, making everything prickle nearly painfully. He searches Tadashi’s face for any sign of malcontent in a panic, but to his relief, he doesn’t appear angry or upset. In fact, he looks pleased. Hiro’s eyes widen, and his mouth hangs agape. Did Tadashi -?

Tadashi reaches out and takes the blue comforter in his hands. He tugs on it gently. “You don’t need to hide,” he nearly purrs, “Come out from the covers, okay?”

Hiro holds on tighter to the covering. He could feel his cheeks flush even more brilliantly. Even if Tadashi was able to deduce his prior actions, there was no need for him to know about the wet spot.

Tadashi chuckles lightly. “It’s okay, I won't look if you don’t want me to, but you need to get dressed so we can talk about this.”

“It’s not that, it’s just -” Hiro says indignantly, but can’t bring himself to continue. He feels himself shake slightly.

“What is it? You can tell me.”

And Hiro feels like he truly can. His brother looks at him so kindly. Although there is a sharpness to his expression, the hard lines don’t convey cruelty, but an odd sense of accomplishment, like he took pride from Hiro’s pleasure. From just the last few minutes alone, Hiro knew that, if anything, Tadashi would at least act sympathetic to his plight rather than be judgmental.

Hiro unfolds himself from the fabric. Although he is nude from the waist down, it’s the puddle of wetness that was now evident on Tadashi’s sheets that leaves him feeling exposed.

Tadashi doesn’t say anything. There is a strange look in his eyes. The earlier softness that Hiro had counted on is gone and replaced with something predatory. Although Tadashi doesn’t look quite angry, his expression is dangerous. Hiro feels a bubbling cauldron of dread boiling over in his stomach.

“I-I d-don’t know w-what happened, I just - and then,” Hiro stutters as he tries to explain, cutting through the silence that grips his lungs in a vice grip. Tadashi remains quiet, although his gaze flickers back and forth between his younger brother and the bedspread. Hiro feels his fluttering heart beat mercilessly against his ribcage. To alleviate the suffocating feeling his brother’s unresponsiveness leaves him, he mutters, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wet your bed.”

Tadashi’s lips, once again, curve into a mockery of a smile. It’s enough to make Hiro’s breath catch in his throat. The taller man tears the comforter from his hands. He pulls the wet fabric near his nose before inhaling the scent of Hiro’s gratification. Once the aroma seemingly fills his lungs to his satisfaction, Tadashi bunches the comforter in his hands and tosses it on the bed.

He takes the final step towards Hiro. He gently puts his hands on his shoulders and gives a light push. Hiro stumbles back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to lose his balance and fall back onto the mattress. Tadashi stalks over him, looking as though he were a wild animal about to devour his prey.

Once he is fully suspended over his younger brother, he leans down to press his lips against the shell of his ear. “You didn’t wet the bed, it’s called ‘squirting’” he assures with a low voice filled with nothing but absolute desire, “That happens when someone is especially excited, and I’m going to make you do it over and over again.”

 

Hiro shivered at the promise, wanting nothing but for Tadashi to fulfill it.


End file.
